rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 71:Citadel Crawl
(256) Priceless Emerald: SATAN CALLS FOR YOU (256) Priceless Emerald: as does Stan (258) Shadell (enter): 20:21 (255) Lian: anyway tonight Danzi's player won't be available so we will presume pretty much she stays silent and on plan if she needs to roll shadell will do that (255) Lian: perception+aweareness/investigation everyone? (257) Kel: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,4,3,2,1 = (0) (257) Kel: Botch! (255) Lian: actually ignore that (264) No Name (enter): 20:31 (264) Priceless Emerald: urg (255) Lian: Kel, Roll Charisma+ performance excellency is applicable (264) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,5,5,5,3,3 = (4) (264) Priceless Emerald: (my per-aware was 4 succ) (257) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (257) Ceylin: 9 (258) Shadell (exit): 20:38 (258) Shadell (enter): 20:38 (258) Shadell (exit): 20:38 (258) Shadell (enter): 20:38 (258) Shadell (exit): 20:38 (258) Shadell (enter): 20:38 (258) Shadell (exit): 20:38 (258) Shadell (enter): 20:38 (258) Shadell (enter): 20:38 (264) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (264) No Name (exit): 20:39 whispering to No Name, yes (255) Lian: shadell (258) Shadell: Hmm? (280) No Name (enter): 20:40 (280) Priceless Emerald: (can you hear me now?) (258) Niet: (Yeah.) (255) Lian: everyone here? (258) Danizelle: Test (255) Lian: ...what? (280) Priceless Emerald: (*brofists Danizelle?) (258) Niet: (K, it works.) (258) Niet: (Best to use two Aliases if I'm doing two.) (257) Ceylin: Yeah. (255) Lian: ok making sure JG didn't get on somehow (255) Lian: ok now everyone Perception+awareness/investigation (280) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,4,4,3,1 = (4) (280) Priceless Emerald: (5) (257) Ceylin: Got 0. (258) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,5,3,2,1 = (4) (258) Danizelle: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3,3 = (1) (258) Danizelle: (1) (258) Niet: (6) (255) Lian: anyway it seems to all be working so plan? (280) Priceless Emerald: we head for nearest monstrance? (255) Lian: Nearest one or one nearest the dungeons? (256) No Name (exit): 21:01 (258) Niet: Why not the one furthest in? (258) Niet: If they spot some missing it will be easier to grab more as we run. (257) Ceylin: Well, where's the room with all of them and how's it laid out and everything? (255) Lian: There's four "Filled" ones and an extra lying around (257) Ceylin: Filled as in, the exaltations in them are bonded to people? (257) Ceylin: Or just that they have exaltations attached to them? (255) Lian: bound to people, they may actually be filled you aren't entirely sure (255) Lian: one unused (255) Lian: Unused one is in the lab (255) Lian: the other ones are hidden at four corners of the castle proper of his citadel (257) Ceylin: I think the ones bound to people would probably be our lowest priority, unless we want to try using them to blackmail Abyssals. (257) Ceylin: Or just killing them. (258) Niet: Don't think we can actually kill them. Not sure if they know that. (280) Priceless Emerald: So, I guess we go for the one with an exaltation in it first (255) Lian: You don't know which ones might have ti since the abyssals sort of escaped (280) Priceless Emerald: well, nearest dungeons first, I guess, so we can always use the 'lost' excuse. (258) Niet: Then the lab. (255) Lian: The one that could be considred nearest is a couple floors above the dungeon, behind a wall, behind a soulsteel vault (258) Niet: Would the Mask have the codes and such to enter the vault? (255) Lian: Yes, though you sort of lack the abilty to walk through walls (257) Ceylin: Well, we can destroy it, but... that could pretty much raise some alarms. (258) Niet: Emerald can dematerialize? (280) Priceless Emerald: I could, though remember the cost of materialization (257) Ceylin: Well, even if you can dematerialize through, can you carry them back out through a wall? (255) Lian: there is no barrier between the material an immaterial here (280) Priceless Emerald: Lian, could I somehow make the monstrance immaterial if I got to it? (255) Lian: yes (258) Niet: We can put them in Danzi's manse. (280) Priceless Emerald: Very well, I go to retrieve it (255) Lian: I thought you could demat anything you can carry? (280) Priceless Emerald: and I'll retrieve it so Danizelle can put it in her manse (255) Lian: alright none of the other onesa are particularly on route, the dungeons are at the lowest point eh lab is nearer the top, none are particularly nar an exit (258) Niet: We can fly, we can't burrow. Lab for last? (257) Ceylin: I guess we'll just start grabbing them one by one, starting with the most out-of-the-way ones. (257) Ceylin: And yeah, start at the lowest point. (255) Lian: this is the lowest one (280) Priceless Emerald: so I go in and get it (255) Lian: there's one in the room he has dedicated to reinacting small navel battles, its a freakishly large room so many small ships can fight eachother, he has real ceation salt water brought in for it (255) Lian: there's a dummy set of traps at the bottom, that would be the most likely spot if anyone was looking, there's aalso a second trapped setup bneath his throne, both traps needs to be set simutaniously to open up a connection to eslewhere to drop the monstrangce (257) Ceylin: "Paranoid a little." (255) Lian: its not currently meant to be used dos if you are too loud it might get attention (258) Niet: "No need to be sarcastic. It's good for us that the methods of getting them are so unexpectedly simple." (280) Priceless Emerald: so, was that the one in the vault? (257) Ceylin: "Me, I would have trusted on the fact that all the people under me were singlehandedly able to beat up most armies in Creation for security..." Ceylin points out as she studies one of the contraptions. (280) Priceless Emerald: "Could Niet and I set them so that you or danizelle could catch the monstrance to suppress the sound of its impact?" she queried (255) Lian: There's also codes that you have to ge t through but you know those (280) Priceless Emerald: then we use those? (258) Niet: I think it's all of the above. (258) Niet: Not pick one. (255) Lian: I know just reminding you (280) Priceless Emerald: so, uh, what order do we hit them in? (255) Lian: activate codes at the same time, set off traps, catch Monstrance (258) Niet: Danzi and Emerald on the traps, Niet with the codes, Ceylin to catch? (257) Ceylin: That works. (280) Priceless Emerald: sure. (255) Lian: what's the range of niet's mindhand? (258) Niet: 15 yards. (255) Lian: she does not have the reach to hit both codes (280) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (258) Niet: So they're more than 30 yards apart? (255) Lian: Yes (258) Niet: How dextrous would you need to be to enter them? (280) Priceless Emerald: how much more? (255) Lian: 100 (258) Niet: Since, she has flying sword/robots that could press buttons. (255) Lian: it needs to be precidely timed (258) Niet: They're dex 5 but lack fingers. (258) Niet: Would that be a problem? (255) Lian: it would (258) Niet: .... (258) Niet: Danzi carries around several hundred first circles, doesn't she? (255) Lian: you can set off the trap and use the code at the same time, its just you need to be precise that's what makes it hard (280) Priceless Emerald: the traps don't need to be set off simultaneously? (258) Niet: Is this a wits thing? (255) Lian: It just requires pr9oper timing (257) Ceylin: A roll, or just something we can do pretty straightforwardly? (258) Danizelle: We let out a more subdued, dextrous demon to do the other code? (255) Lian: Dexerity is not the problem, precision is. it needs to be synchronized, if you are off by a second, you don't get another chance (280) Priceless Emerald: Lian (280) Priceless Emerald: is its compartment protected against immaterial? (257) Ceylin: Could have one person on each and just have Ceylin do a countdown like a coordinated attack. (255) Lian: its Elsewhere (255) Lian: Niet and Emerald have the applicable excellency (280) Priceless Emerald: could Niet and Priceless position themselves to do a trap and a code each? (255) Lian: though having Ceylin organize it so its time right would also help with applicability (258) Niet: Would it be easier to do the codes seperately? (258) Niet: Rather than have one person do 2? (258) Niet: IE: A code and a trap at the same time? (255) Lian: code and trap need to go off at same time (280) Priceless Emerald: what about my question, lian? (255) Lian: ceylin can synchronize you with standard attack tricks, this would give a bonus, Niet and Emerald have an applicable excellency. (258) Niet: K. (255) Lian: Jen, I said it is in elswhere (258) Niet: Shall we do this then? (255) Lian: both people touching the stuff have to pass at threshold (280) Priceless Emerald: my second question ** (258) Niet moves to stand on a trap. ** (280) Priceless Emerald: about if Niet and Priceless can do a code and trap each at the same time (258) Niet: Yes. (280) Priceless Emerald: k (280) Priceless Emerald: what die pool so I can calculate excellency capacity? (255) Lian: wp+occult (257) Ceylin: "Alright, get ready to do whatever you've got to," Ceylin says as the two get into position. (257) Ceylin: (( Charisma + War, difficulty 2 for me? )) (255) Lian: (Yes) (257) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,1,1 = (5) (257) Ceylin: Ceylin gives a countdown, then barks, "NOW." ** (280) Priceless Emerald does the exact actions as dictated by the plan ** (280) Priceless Emerald: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,4,3,3,3,2 = (6) 5 succ excellency (258) Niet: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) 5 dice, 10 successes excellency and conviction (258) Niet: (14) (280) Priceless Emerald: (13) (255) Lian: (Jen did you ever buy second SWLIHn excellnecy?) (280) Priceless Emerald: (lemme roll 10 more dice thne) (255) Lian: hold on (280) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,5,3,2,2,1,1 = (4) (255) Lian: Kel you can give you r successes as bonus die to either one (257) Ceylin: (( 4 to Niet, 1 to Emerald. )) (257) Ceylin: (( To put them at 8 and 7. )) (258) Niet: (Hmm? It was 14 successes vs. 13 successes.) (255) Lian: (its 14, 14) (257) Ceylin: (( Oh, didn't see your autosuccesses. )) (257) Ceylin: (( 3 to one, 2 to the other, then. )) (258) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,1 = (2) EYD at 1 (258) Niet: (17 total.) (255) Lian: (kel you got 7 successes0 (257) Ceylin: (( Thought you meant I could distribute the threshhold successes. )) (257) Ceylin: (( Then 3 to one, 4 to the other. )) (255) Lian: (jen roll 4 dice) (280) Priceless Emerald: I'll give the 4 to Niet) ** (258) Danizelle twiddles her thumbs. ** (280) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,3 = (2) (258) Danizelle: (So, 17 all.) (255) Lian: the portal opens up, Kel, dex+athletics (257) Ceylin: Oh god, dexterity. (280) Priceless Emerald: just be ostentatious enough to excellenc (280) Priceless Emerald: y (257) Ceylin: Ceylin plants herself right below it and catching it without letting it budge her an inch. (255) Lian: (2) (257) Ceylin: (( Excellency applicable? )) (255) Lian: (to unoticably catch it without alerting nearby people?) (257) Ceylin: (( Right then. )) (257) Ceylin: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,4 = (5) (255) Lian: you catch the monstrance (257) Ceylin: "There." Ceylin lowers the thing to the ground as quietly as she can. "Hope we don't have to do this for all of them." (258) Niet: "It would be best to use fewer motes if we can." (255) Lian: the next one is on the far side (258) Niet: "Running around with a flaring anima isn't known to help our stealth efforts." (255) Lian: I am going to presume Danzi is doing her thing keeping you from being outed (280) Priceless Emerald: (I used personal motes, and I have insane mote regen) (258) Niet: (Right.) (258) Niet: (If we do it all in one hour, that's still about 70 motes spent for Emerald if she does ten at each.) (280) Priceless Emerald: (6 from cult, and then I have several hearthstones, Niet) (255) Lian: the next one is just underneath his harem room (258) Niet: (Wouldn't the Neverborn punish him for that?) (257) Ceylin: Not if the harem girls are undead! (255) Lian: (I don;t think heasthstones stack the only reason you do multiples is you are doing the skinslot thing) (255) Lian: 1 he;s not an abysssal (255) Lian: 2 he's not an abyssal (255) Lian: 3 Ressonence is dumb for Deathlords (258) Niet: (Except when it's "NEVER LEAVE YOUR ARMOR" or the like?) (255) Lian: 4 dragging mortal women to the underworld to be raped by a Ghost (255) Lian: isn't too "posstive (258) Niet: (This is true.) (280) Priceless Emerald: (Lian: either way, that's at least 10 motes every regen period) (255) Lian: and "Being trapped in your armor because you stopped the uuniverse from ending" is different than "you are fucking some woman" (258) Niet: (Fair enough.) (280) Priceless Emerald: (I take it we take like 5 min getting there) (257) Ceylin: (( Do we have some way to deal with it, or is Ceyliin carrying a giant soulsteel sarcophagus the whole way? )) (255) Lian: ((put it in danzi's manse of holding) (257) Ceylin: (( Done! )) ** (258) Danizelle puts the Monstrance away. ** (255) Lian: bigger problem is doing this stealthish (255) Lian: well? (257) Ceylin: What's the issue with doing the next one sneakily? (280) Priceless Emerald: well, are there any secret passages we can take advantage of? (255) Lian: you have to go through the guards there, and the trapped women, men, demons.. (280) Priceless Emerald: hmmmm (280) Priceless Emerald: can we use Danizelle to make them think Ceylin is there to be part of the harem? (257) Ceylin: Tonight's mission: Piss off Ceylin as much as possible. (258) Niet: Niet's willing to go harem-girl as well. (255) Lian: but niet is maid! (255) Lian: so try to social past it? (280) Priceless Emerald: seems the best bet (255) Lian: handing out LSD to Ceylin? (280) Priceless Emerald: is ceylin willing to use it? (257) Ceylin: This one time, if she has to. (280) Priceless Emerald: very well, she does so ** (258) Niet LSDs into gothy harem girl. ** ** (258) Niet assuming that's what the Mask said his would look like. ** (257) Ceylin: Ceylin sticks rather close to her pre-exaltation appearance, masking all of her mutations and the fact that she can bench-press warstriders. (255) Lian: there's two necrotech looking guards (280) Priceless Emerald: We give the appropriate passcode provided by the mask, plus danizelle does her thing? (255) Lian: I think this requires some rolling ** (258) Niet does her best to look demure and haremy, conveying the impression of someone subdued and nervous, and certainly spooked by the monstrous things in front of her. It isn't that hard to transform dislike into apparent fear. ** (255) Lian: (Danziness) ** (258) Danizelle faces the Mask's guards and nods her head before speaking or doing whatever she needs to do for passcodes. "Two more to enter the harem." ** (255) Lian: (Manipuation+socialize) (258) Danizelle: (Shadowspiting) (258) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,4,4,3,1 = (5) shadowspiting however much Danzi can (255) Lian: the ones who are haremiazed are let inside (257) Ceylin: Ceylin does her best to look more like a captured slave and less like she wants to rip heads off. Only thanks to years of acting experience does she more or less succeed. (258) Danizelle: (Would Emerald have been willing to haremize?) (258) Danizelle: (Since it seems we need 3 for the set-up again.) (258) Shadell (exit): 23:51 (258) Shadell (enter): 23:51 ** (258) Niet moves inward, assuming that Emerald and Ceylin will follow as well. ** (255) Lian: (kel, jen?) (257) Ceylin: Ceylin does, indeed, follow. (280) Priceless Emerald: (1 dsec, rl) (280) Priceless Emerald: (I suppose I could be with them to help) (280) Priceless Emerald: (and follows?) (255) Lian: there's a large group of men women, demons ghosts.. who are probably not in the best of situations (255) Lian: so plan? (280) Priceless Emerald: (we take the hearthstone with us, of course, is anyone watching over the harem itself?) (257) Ceylin: How underneath are we talking? Do we have to open the portal in the middle of it, or what? (255) Lian: its pretty much like the first setup your bigger fact is that you'd be pretty noticeable in acting (280) Priceless Emerald: (hmmm...) (255) Lian: and the fact that you'd be leaving all sorts of people to suffer (280) Priceless Emerald: (I presume we have the manse with us, is anyone directly overseeing the harem? (258) Niet: (We know who the Mask's spies are.) (255) Lian: no one apparently (255) Lian: there are ones that are basically hollowed out tools of the mask but you know which ones those are (280) Priceless Emerald: well, could we get ceylin to get them all into the manse without alerting the guards? (255) Lian: some of them are spies (258) Niet: Wishes granted horribly. Golden years, I'd prefer not to shadow peacock 80 times. (257) Ceylin: (( Could just try ultra-charisma-bombing them into all believing the Mask is gone and coming with us, but that could backfire... )) (280) Priceless Emerald: or that this is the mask's will and they had best obey (258) Niet: ((Getting them to leave might reduce our total available time to act.) (255) Lian: you knwo which ones he used super evil deathlord powes to make perfect spies that won't disobey (280) Priceless Emerald: we should have done this one last, methinks (257) Ceylin: (( Ah. )) (257) Ceylin: (( Well, that drastically reduces the options for mutiny, I think. )) (255) Lian: (one more afte rthis) (258) Niet: (Isn't it like 7-8 total? (258) Niet: ) (255) Lian: (3 plus 4, is 7) (255) Lian: (this is number 3 for tonight, one more) (280) Priceless Emerald: (were we given code phrases for the spies?) (255) Lian: (they aren't coded) (280) Priceless Emerald: (how is this one set up, is it possible Niet and Ceylin could trigger and grab it if someone distracted the rest?_ (257) Ceylin: (( ... Ceylin could just use Gifts of Invisible Flame and give them all horrible wasting cancer instantly. )) (258) Niet: ((I think we can clearly see the compassion distribution of the party here.)) (257) Ceylin: (( Haha. )) (255) Lian: ((its just another wall safe the problem here is the spies..and stuff) (280) Priceless Emerald: (hmmmm) (280) Priceless Emerald: (Could Ceyling successfully distract everyone while I retrieve and stuff the monstrance in the manse?) (257) Ceylin: (( The hard part would be distracting them in a non-suspicious manner... )) (255) Lian: so you are going to leave them there? (280) Priceless Emerald: (No, we're not, but at the same time, we don't have to bust 'em out till later) (258) Niet: (Put them all in the manse) (258) Niet: (Also, we need an exit strategy.) (280) Priceless Emerald: (I can get us all to cecelyne's sands) (255) Lian: so grab this one and rush the next? (258) Niet: (From the harem, not the castle.) (257) Ceylin: (( Though if we can sneak off, we could grab the other room first and do this one last, then make a hasty retreat. )) (255) Lian: (if you decide to retcon the situation, the other one is inside the omoth of a hekontire that's can only be properly passed by the MOW's essence) (258) Niet: ((Lets work on this.)) (280) Priceless Emerald: (I can do that one hands down) (280) Priceless Emerald: (I had essence sight up when fighting the mask, I believe, so I have the information necessary to mimic it with Eldritch Secrets mastery) (258) Niet: (I don't think you can fake being someone who exists. Was thinking more "Identical twin to Mask to dodge that. Anyway, the chance of failure vs. a hekonthire is hire than vs. spies.) (258) Niet: (It's better to do this one then the one that might require we run for it.) (258) Niet: (Anyway, how do we get outside of the room? They wouldn't want the harem to leave. Does anyone have good stealth skills?) (255) Lian: (danzi) (280) Priceless Emerald: (Wait, this counts as a place of devestation, right Lian?) (255) Lian: yes (280) Priceless Emerald: (So, if we TRY to be unnoticed, they have +4 or +5 to the difficulty to notice us thanks to transcendent desert creature) (258) Niet: (Anyway, split them up and start hitting the spies individually, then shove everyone in the manse and sneak out?) (258) Niet: (Then quickly go for the goal?) (280) Priceless Emerald: (sure) (280) Priceless Emerald: (kel?) (280) Priceless Emerald: (slight modification to the plan) (257) Ceylin: (( Start hitting the spies how? )) (280) Priceless Emerald: (Me and Ceylin distract others, Niet PIM the spies) (257) Ceylin: (( Well, like I said before... the hard part is distracting them without really being suspicious. )) (255) Lian: (are you just going to walk out when done?) (280) Priceless Emerald: (sneak out, or at least try to) ** (258) Niet starts trying to talk to spies and get them to move into the same general area. ** ** (258) Niet hopes the others would assist with this. ** ** (280) Priceless Emerald assists Niet as best she can ** (255) Lian: (charisma/manipulation+performance/pressence/soacialize) (257) Ceylin: Ceylin moves to the middle of the room and starts raising a ruckus as she puts on her best show of being a rebellious slave to hopefully give Niet a distraction. (280) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,5,5,4,3,2,2 = (4) (280) Priceless Emerald: (5) (255) Lian: (you know how dice work ceylin) (257) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,1,1 = (6) (258) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,6,5,5,4,3 = (3) second conviction channel 1 excellency success (258) Niet: (10 to heard.) (255) Lian: herding si done ** (258) Niet quickly forms her essence into a thousand dimly glowing knives to carefully shoot through and hit only the spies in the group, transforming them into proper harem girls. ** ** (280) Priceless Emerald right before this, reinforces Ceyling's performance, by getting into a fake argument with her ** (255) Lian: seems to work now for how to deal with you breaking in and them not trying to pleabargain out (258) Niet: Pleabargain? (258) Niet: And open teh safe then? (258) Niet: Or are there any other obstacles? (255) Lian: emerald can do it like the first (280) Priceless Emerald: While I go get it, you guys convince them to cooperate, k? (255) Lian: echo (255) Lian: lets finish this up we can do the last one next week ok? (257) Ceylin: (( Does this one need coordination too, or just another intangibility wall? )) (280) Priceless Emerald: (While I'm in the vault with intangibility, I want you convincing all the harem to cooperate) (257) Ceylin: Once the last of the spies are rounded up and harem'd, Ceylin stops her temper tantrum and raises her voice to address the room. "Listen up! The Mask of Winters is gone, and we got rid of him. We're willing to take you out of here with us, but you've got to do exactly as we say. if one of you'd rather go get the guards... well, I hope you fight better than a Deathlord, for your sake." (257) Ceylin: (( Burning full First Excellency. )) (257) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (8) ** (280) Priceless Emerald fetches the monstrance whilst this occurs ** (255) Lian: they nod (255) Lian: so throw them all in the manse of holding? (258) Niet: (Sure.) (280) Priceless Emerald: (yus) (257) Ceylin: Yeah. (255) Lian: ok 5 and will continue trying to get back out from there ok? (257) Ceylin: Gotcha. (258) Niet: Sure. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights